


Of Dim Lights and Silent Nights

by ygstan_ahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2nd pov voyeurism, Accidental Voyeurism, Both are slightly dom and slightly sub at this fic, Boy to boy, M/M, Markbum, Masturbation, Smut, Yaoi, hahahahahaha, idk just read it omg, idk my markbum feels is just.. overflowing, mark bum is my ult weakness, markbum is life, no one is more dominant that the other, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Nothing seems unusual when your boyfriend invited you to drive to their dorms to give him and the boys ramen, until you step foot inside the dorm that you've realized something strange is happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS YESSS so this is my 2nd boy x boy fic that I'll be posting here in AO3. I have such a huge thirst for Markbum and I can't help but write this fic in the middle of _work_ LMAO I am such a bad employee LOL
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know what are your thoughts!!!!

Nothing seems out of ordinary when your boyfriend, who is one of the sought-after idols in the Kpop industry, requested you to drop by the dorms and bring some of his and his friends’ favorite ramen. Hence, you got changed after showering, took your car after grabbing your remaining ramen stock from the kitchen cabinet, and drove to the place quickly.

You stepped on the gas when the green light turned on the side walk, taking the familiar road to your boyfriend's and his band mates' dorm. You haven't seen him for the last month because of his group's tight schedule and your hectic timetable at work, and you miss each other so much. You will always do Skype or Facetime in between practice, concerts, tapings, or fan meets, but it is just different when he is with you physically.

“See you, jagi. Love you and take care while driving  I can’t wait to see you…”

You smiled at your boyfriend’s text message and you continued driving. A smile formed in your face unconsciously; blush forming on your cheeks. Again, everything seems to be normal and you there is no slight hint of suspicion in your brain that something weird is going on.

Until you stepped in to what seems to be an empty dorm after putting in the passcode through the door. You raised your eyebrows when you heard muffled, soft sobs and moans from not too far away. Seriously? Is one of the boys having sex with their girlfriend at this moment in the living room?

"Oh God, Jaebum." Your eyes widened at the familiar moan and voice. 

Could that be...? Could he be…? But, wait; did he just moan out his leader's name?

After a few seconds of being just in a state of shock, you shook your head lightly before breathing deeply; you need to know what on earth is going on right now and why the hell did your boyfriend moan their charismatic leader’s name.

You stepped out of your shoes quietly and placed your bag on the floor without making a sound, dragging your feet towards where the filthy sounds are coming from, your heartbeat getting faster and harder as you hear the sounds growing louder and getting more and more recognizable. The lights are off inside the dorms, the lamp on the table beside the huge couch and the TV being the only source of light at the left side of the house, and you are being extra careful not to bump into any small furniture or knock any display or picture frame as you grab the walls for support. 

Your whole body froze when you finally turn left to get a full view of the living room, a gasp was muffled by your hand immediately when you felt them slipping out of your throat.

Your boyfriend and the leader of his group are on the couch, which is quite a normal scene when you go there, but what is unusual is that their mouths are connected in a deep, tongue-tied kiss, the younger of the two has his back laid flat against the soft cushions and his head is supported by the arm couch, while your boyfriend, Mark, is hovering him, his hips grinding against his leader's crotch, hands cupping Jaebum's face while the other is gripping his friend's sides, guiding the slow movements of the elder’s hips against his while they continue to savor each other's mouths, the sounds of their muffled moans reaching your ears despite the background noise that is coming from the neglected television.

"Fuck, Mark." Jaebum pulled away from the kiss to tug on Mark's sleeveless tee, pulling it above his head and Mark reached down to untuck Jaebum's polo from his denims, unbuttoning the clothing before dropping his head to the younger's neck when he was able to open the first three buttons, licking and sucking on the veins and tendons bulging on Jaebum's neck, until he's done unclasping the last button of the younger's dress shirt. Jaebum lifted his back to remove the shirt completely before dropping it to the floor on top of Mark's shirt.

You are still frozen on your feet, your eyes merely blinking with the sight in front of you, as you drink in to the view of your boyfriend and his friend making out, hands all over each other, and hips grinding against each others’, both demanding, powerful, and it’s just too fucking hot to watch and you felt yourself getting wet, your mouth going dry and you lick your lips hungrily.

"Ah!" Mark yelped when Jaebum grabbed his shoulders before clashing his chest with his, digging his teeth on the juncture of Mark's shoulder and you were snapped out of your daze. 

_Shit._

What are you going to do? There is no way that you are going to stop what's happening but you do not want to get caught also, so you swiftly lowered to your knees and hands, crawling behind the smaller couch at the far right side of the larger one, which is about a few meters away from the boys. 

You peeked through the side of the smaller couch and you smirked, you can see them in perfect view here and you have a very low chance of getting caught, as long you can keep yourself quiet.

Jaebum continued to suck and bite on Mark's shoulders and collarbones and Mark fisted Jaebum's dark hair while he continues pressing their hard-ons together, the friction from both of their denims sending an overly delicious feeling to both of them and he can feel his precum on his boxers, and Jaebum is extremely hard below him. All of sudden, Jaebum sat up, circling his arms around Mark's, tangling Mark's legs around his waist before standing up, lifting the older boy with ease and the older automatically wrapped his arms around Jaebum's nape, latching his mouth on the base of Jaebum's throat. Jaebum hissed before sitting in the middle of the couch, his toned back hitting the backrest of couch with a thud. 

You bit your lip and hid your face further behind the smaller couch now that they are least half a meter closer than earlier and the sight is delicious, absolutely delicious and sinful but you are so aroused that you don’t give a fuck if it’s your boyfriend fucking another man. Especially Jaebum.

You had always wanted to do a threesome with Jaebum and Mark, but you are too shy to even suggest it with your boyfriend, afraid that he might get mad. Doing a threesome meaning you wanted them to fuck you, and for them to fuck each other too, or make out, but it is a ridiculous idea to begin with, knowing that the two are both straight guys and didn’t show signs of interest in making out with any of the other members, what more to have sex. Therefore, you just threw the fantasy away, well, not really throw away though, you had your _secret desires_ written in your private journal. 

_Fuck._

Could it be…? So, is it safe to say that maybe…

“Hmm...” Jaebum trails his fingers on Mark’s developing chest and abs before grabbing the hem of his jeans, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down before palming him through his thin boxers and Mark moaned against Jaebum’s neck, making him pull away quickly from the hickey that he is leaving.

“You are so hard, Markie.” Jaebum growled before pushing his fingers inside Mark’s boxers, pulling out his hard cock, squeezing it tightly against his hand and Mark choked on his own saliva.

“J-Jaebum-ie…”

Your mouth is agape but you never tore your gaze away from the two men – the nicknames, they never call each other that… but you remember writing it in your jour-

“Jaebum-ie, fuck.” Mark’s whine made you forget the fucking journal as your head began to swim with lust so you slowly open your legs, thanking the heavens you decided to wear a plaid skirt at work today, before pressing your fingers against your clit through your dripping panties, your essences seeping through the fabric and began moving your fingers slowly, your bottom lip caught between your teeth to stifle any sound threatening to escape to avoid being discovered masturbating at the sight of your boyfriend and his friend going at it.

“Take these off.” Jaebum demanded against the elder’s ear as he tugs on his jeans and boxers and Mark obliged immediately, untangling his limbs around Jaebum before standing up, pushing his boxers and jeans down in a swift pace, stepping out of it at a lightning speed, making his cock bounce against his stomach, precum glistening at the tip and you lick your lips, _Jesus Christ_.

“Suck my dick, hyung.” Jaebum growled when he had his own fly out of its restraints and Mark put on his evil smirk, his own dick twitch beneath him in interest upon hearing the word hyung come out of his leader’s mouth. He immediately kissed Jaebum, his tongue snaking inside the younger’s cavern before pulling away, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth before kissing his way down his neck, his canines biting hardly on each of Jaebum’s nipples before grabbing his erection, palming Jaebum’s pulsating cock as he continues kissing, nipping, and sucking on each of his abs and Jaebum just threw his head back, groans slipping out of his lips. Mark stopped pumping him to grab Jaebum’s boxers and denims before pushing it down his thighs, Jaebum lifting his hips to help.

“Oh my Jaebum-ie, you are so thick.”

_Goddamnit_ , you moaned a bit loudly but you quickly hid your face against the back of the couch. Holy shit. That statement, it is in the fucking journal.

“Fuck Markie… Hyung, fuck.” Jaebum’s raspy voice echoed through the air when Mark breathed hot air against the head of his throbbing dick before putting it inside his mouth, and you peeked through couch again – there is no way in hell that you will be missing this scene.

Mark swirled his tongue around the bulbous head hardly before sucking on the slit, cheeks hollowing before pulling out with a pop, sending Jaebum to a groaning mess with his thighs quivering. Mark engulfed Jaebum’s head once more, lowering his face against the younger’s dick until half of it is inside his cavern before bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace. Jaebum’s head bowed down to stare at Mark’s actions and his hand tangled on Mark’s dark locks before it settles on his nape, as Mark continues to blow him, Mark’s dark eyes boring holes on Jaebum’s, and the younger bites his bottom, slightly-chapped lips.

The sight of Jaebum’s dick disappearing in and out of Mark’s mouth made you remove your panties altogether before grabbing one of the throw pillows on the couch while the two are busy, placing it below you before pressing your clit against it and you let out a breathless and silent scream. Your arousal is evident on your soiled panties and you turn your head to the right to continue watching the boys.

“Mark!” Jaebum screamed and gripped Mark’s nape tightly when the older boy took him all in, his lips touching the base of the younger’s cock, gagging and swallowing around him, while his hands are on top of Jaebum’s trembling thighs. Mark hummed against Jaebum before pulling back, grazing his teeth against the sensitive head of Jaebum’s dick before sucking the life out of it, his fingers pressing on the vein at the underside of the younger’s dick before dragging it down to the base and Jaebum wailed. 

“Fuck Mark that feels so damn good.” Mark continued to suck the tip of Jaebum’s cock while pumping the base tightly, putting heavier pressure on the vein at the underside, and the leader’s cries are music to your ears, along with the heavy breathing and slurping sounds your boyfriend is making around Jaebum’s throbbing member. Spit and precum envelopes Jaebum’s cock and some it are on the sides of Mark’s lips and the sight can never be more beautiful.

“Fuck, shit.” You whimpered quietly as you humped and rode on the pillow below you, your clit in contact with the rough prints on the throw pillow, the abrasion making your core tighten and insides twirl, as you press your cheek against the side of the couch, your lips pressed together tightly and your hands grasping the pillow beneath you, the movements of your hips getting faster and faster as you see Jaebum holding Mark’s head in place as he thrusts up and fucks Mark’s wet mouth, your boyfriend’s face flushed red and tears springing beneath his eyes but he continues humming, making gulping sounds around Jaebum’s member.

“Close, shit.” Jaebum stopped thrusting and he takes his cock out of Mark’s cavern before pulling him against his equally sweaty body, kissing his mouth hungrily before grabbing his ass, placing Mark on his lap again and he moaned when he felt Mark’s dick brushing against his.

“Fuck.” You whispered loudly when you felt the first surge of warmth at the pit of your stomach because of Mark and Jaebum’s hardcore kissing. You humped faster, harder, and sloppier against the pillow, and you threw your head back, making sure that you are still hidden behind the couch as you succumbed to your peak, your teeth biting at the back of your hand as you stare at the boys in front of you, your whole body shaking, making your sight blurry, waves and waves of pleasure sinking deeper in your skin.

“Jaebum…” Mark moans against Jaebum’s mouth when the younger boy flicks his wrist against his hyung’s erection, swiping the precum on the tip before spreading it down to the base, paying close attention to the vein on the underside of it to draw out beautiful and sinful moans from your boyfriend’s mouth.

“Oh God.” Mark breathed against Jaebum’s jaw as he nips it with gentleness and his hands are gripping Jaebum’s bulging biceps. Jaebum tighten his hold around Mark’s dick, dragging his fingers at the base of Mark’s cock and the elder let out a choked breath and Jaebum smirked against his cheek, before pressing his lips at the back of Mark’s ear.

“Do you like that, Markie?” He licks the shell of Mark’s ear and Mark nodded while biting his lower lip, his hands all over Jaebum’s back, digging the tips of his fingers against the soft, sweaty, and velvety skin of his leader and Jaebum moaned out his satisfaction as he continues jacking the other male off.

“Jaebum, please.” Mark moans against Jaebum’s neck and Jaebum smirks, tightening his grip against the brunette’s dick before enveloping both of their cocks in his hand. Mark pulled away from the younger’s neck before staring down at their dicks, biting his lower lip as he felt his cock twitching against Jaebum’s, their sensitive lengths brushing against each other.

“I am not going to fuck you now, Markie, maybe next time…” You heard Jaebum growling against Mark’s lips and you fight the urge the fuck the pillow again. You are hyper sensitive but you just can’t help it. You started grinding against the pillow one more time as you stared at Mark and Jaebum’s dicks that are enveloped in the younger man’s hand.

“Right in front of your pretty little girlfriend..” Jaebum moved his hands, squeezing both of their dicks, flicking his wrist up, pressing the head of their dicks together and both of them let out groans that went straight to your clit. Your head is spinning as you continued to fuck the pillow, Jaebum’s statement lingering inside your head.

“Fuck Jae… Just like that... Don’t stop…” Mark stayed still as he threw his head back, Jaebum smirking before licking on the sweat that beaded on the elder’s neck while he continues to pump their cocks, groans spilling from their lips uncontrollably.

“Move, Markie.” Jaebum bites on the side of Mark’s neck and he moaned wantonly, one of Jaebum’s hand snaking behind Mark’s before groping his ass, guiding to move his hips. Mark whimpered when he started to thrust his hips upwards, meeting Jaebum’s hard and tight pumps, and Jaebum smirked against Mark’s jaw. Mark knows he wouldn’t last long with how firm Jaebum is gripping them along with his hard shoves but, since Jaebum told him to move, he did as told.

“Fuck.” Mark’s thrusts became sloppy and his whole body is shaking, his release about to consume him whole and Jaebum started to ram against his hand and Mark’s dick. Their eyes loll at the back of their heads when the two of them found the perfect rhythm, the head of their dicks meeting, their pulsating lengths that are encased in Jaebum’s hand rubbing together harder and faster, and you are choking on your own breaths as you rolled your hips against the soiled pillow beneath you in sync with the boys’ motions, and you know that you are going to cum soon, but wanting to delay it, unless one of the two boys had cum already so you hesitantly slowed down your movements, clamping your hand against your mouth as you rode the pillow slowly, in contrast with the lewd, rapid, and brutal pace of Jaebum’s and Mark’s rolling hips.

“Oh God, Jaebum.” Mark pressed his forehead against his leader and Jaebum smiles before pecking Mark’s lips.

“Close?” Jaebum’s heavy breathing resonates the living room along with Mark’s whimpers and groans and the elder nods quickly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and Jaebum still has this smug look on his face before plunging upwards harder, hitting the sensitive vein of Mark’s dick before clutching their cocks firmly and tautly.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Mark warned the younger boy but Jaebum doesn’t seem to mind. Instead he moved his hips faster and pumped both of them harder.

“Cum for me, Mark.” Mark digs his nails against Jaebum’s shoulders as his whole body shook, his orgasm washing over his entire being. His legs shook heavily as his cum squirted out of the slit, painting his and Jaebum’s chests as well as their abs with his white seeds. Mark’s breathing is erratic and he wrapped his legs around Jaebum’s hips to prevent himself from falling as his arms found Jaebum’s knees, pressing his fingers against it for support.

Jaebum continued to keep a tight hold Mark’s ass, pushing it upwards to meet his thrusts to ride out Mark’s high and for him to reach his own ecstacy. Mark reached up and grabs Jaebum’s nape, pushing the younger boy towards him, connecting their mouths together for the nth time today before trailing more kisses up to the shell of Jaebum’s ear. 

Jaebum’s grunts grew heavier and he felt himself getting close and Mark fight the urge to move away because his cock is becoming overly sensitive, but he needs to make Jaebum cum too. Mark thrusted upwards continuously despite his shaky legs and bites Jaebum’s earlobe and Jaebum trembled, shuddered, and shook in front of him.

“Gonna cum for hyung, Jaebum-ie?” Mark kisses Jaebum’s ear and Jaebum pressed his forehead against Mark’s left shoulder as he reached his own frenzy. He bites on Mark’s shoulder again as his orgasm overtook him, making him release harsh, heavy breaths and his abs to contract immensely, his cum piling and mixing up with Mark’s on his hands and their sweaty bodies.

“Holy shit.” You are slowly losing control of the volume of your voice and you have your head threw back, hands gripping the couch as you rode the pillow as if your life depended on it. You came just in time when Jaebum hits his peak and you are drained of all your energy so you threw your body against the wooden floor, still facing the boys and you can only see half of their bodies, but their dicks are still in full view at this angle.

Jaebum removed his hold on their dicks and Mark reached out for Jaebum’s hair, caressing it gently before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Jaebum let out a chuckle when he saw the mess in his hands and their bodies.

“What a mess.” Jaebum giggled and Mark bit his lip before grabbing Jaebum’s hand, darting his tongue out before dragging it against Jaebum’s fingers, licking and sucking their cums off of it while staring at Jaebum deep in the eyes. Mark playfully bites on Jaebum’s forefinger when he made sure that his hand is clean of their cums before dragging his fingers on Jaebum’s chest and abs, wiping their semen off of the younger’s tan skin, popping his cum-coated fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking hungrily and Jaebum’s cock stood in attention.

“Fuck if you keep doing that…” Jaebum pushed Mark on his back on the couch and Mark chuckles loudly. Not long after, he felt Jaebum’s tongue on his skin, licking the white liquid on the pale skin of his chest, abs, and his dick. Mark flinched when Jaebum swirled his tongue roughly around Mark’s softened dick and he looked up to his hyung apologetically before grabbing his arms, pulling him towards his chest again.

“Do you think she enjoyed it?” Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark’s and Mark looked to the side where you’re hiding and smirks when he saw your hair and forehead peeking through the couch.

“I guess she did, her moans are audible and it kind of brought me to the edge too.” Mark mumbles and Jaebum smiles heartwarmingly.

~~~~

You closed your eyes before pressing your shaky legs together. You felt sweat dripping from your head to the back of your neck and to your chest. You are not sure how long you’ve been in that position and you didn’t care about what’s going on around you anymore.

The vision of your boyfriend and Jaebum having sex on the dorm’s couch is still in your head, the pictures vivid and bright and you smiled lovingly while your eyes are still closed. You never imagined seeing that in your entire life. You turned to your side away from the couch and you heard loud, familiar giggles. A shiver ran up your spine and you open your eyes and it widen in shock and terror.

“Looks like you’ve enjoyed yourself a little too much, baby girl.”

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> TOO MUCH MARKBUM FEELS I AM SO SORRY I NEED TO LET IT OUT SO DAMN BAD ahhaha
> 
> By the way...
> 
> Should I write a part 2... or?????


End file.
